Saiyan Hero
by PaperFox19
Summary: Goku aka Kakarot never came to Earth, he stayed on Vegeta and was trained by Bardock, when he is older he visits Earth and deals with the Red Ribbon army that has used the dragon balls and taken over. Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI OR SLASH


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Mind Control

Pairing: Kakarot(Goku)/Yamcha/?

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Ok for those who don't know I am working 6 days a week and I don't have a lot of time for fics. I have time to think about them creating new ideas and plots. So yes I create new projects but that doesn't mean I've given up on others, they will all get their time in the spot light at one point or another. One shots are being handled by my kindle and stories are being handled on my laptop. So please enjoy the one shots and updates as they come and know I'm doing the best I can with the little time I get.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Saiyan Hero

Goku aka Kakarot never came to Earth, he stayed on Vegeta and was trained by Bardock, when he is older he visits Earth and deals with the Red Ribbon army that has used the dragon balls and taken over.

Chap 1 Arrival

Kakarot spent his life growing up on Planet Vegeta, he was a skilled fighter and was even taught be his father one of the best scientists Planet Vegeta had. He learned a lot and developed a few things of his own, he upgraded the scouters with different modes that could even detect a person's power level even if they are able to conceal it.

The young Saiyan was currently on a mission to Earth, he was supposed to inspect the planet for colonizing of the saiyans, if he encountered strong fighters, he was allowed to fight, but was asked to not destroy the planet. They lost more planets that way…

Kakarot had no idea what to expect when he arrived on Earth, but there was suddenly some odd interference coming from the planet. "So strange," Kakarot landed and stepped out of his pod. All over the area there were towers, with a strange red marker with R R on it. "Hmm, doesn't seem to be any people around, guess I better get to work," he started collecting soil and water samples, unknowingly tripping and alarm.

-In a base far from Kakarot's location-

"Sir! We have an intruder in quadrant B!" A soldier of the red ribbon army shouted. Commander Red a tall man with red hair and one eye laughed. "Interesting, who do we have in the area to investigate?"

"Android 11 sir, he's the only one close enough to the intruder," Commander Red chuckled. "Good put that fool to good use, it's time he earned his keep around here," the soldier pressed a button and a signal was sent out to Android 11.

In the room held 7 magical balls, always under the watchful gaze of Commander Red, so far he's made 2 wishes in the past, One to become tall and the other well…

Back with Kakarot

Kakarot finished collecting his samples, after running them through the computer he found that the soil, water, plant life were perfect for the saiyans to survive on this planet. He tried to send the report back to Planet Vegeta but he was having a lot of interference.

"Man what is going on, no one to fight and now this interference just great," he examined his equipment but everything was working fine.

"You there identify yourself!" A man with long black hair and a scar on his cheek floated down and Kakarot turned to him. "The name is Kakarot," he pressed a button on his scouter but was getting similar interference. "Just who are you?"

"I am Android 11, loyal soldier of the red ribbon army, you are a trespasser!" he fired a blast which Kakarot deflected. "An android huh? That explains the interference," he quickly made some modifications to the scouter and it began working. He scanned Android 11 again this time getting a reading. "Oh ho, you were once human and were modified, you have a pretty nice power level."

"I was never human, I am an android a soldier for the red ribbon army and you are my enemy!" Android 11 let loose a flurry of attacks. Kakarot smirked and the battle raged, Android 11 was powerful but not equipped to handle a Saiyan warrior of Kakarot's skill. He thought he had him beat, until Kakarot fired a blast from his mouth and knocked the android out.

"Now let's see, what we can do with you," he dragged him over to his pod and strapped him in. He placed a metal band on the androids head. "Alright now let's see who you are," he began scanning Android 11's body, he definitely was still human, just modified, even his mind he's forgotten his entire life as a human, and to make things worse he had a bomb inside him. Kakarot removed the bomb and fixed up the damage from their battle. He had his ship's computer hack into his mind, and began restoring the memory.

"Alright cutie wake up," he pressed a button on his remote control and Android 11 woke up but was unable to move. "Tell me your name."

"My name…I am Android 11! I am a soldier of the red ribbon army!" he pressed the button and the android received a shock, whoever did this wanted their memories locked up tight, this guy was highly reprogrammed. "Tell me your name," he pressed the button again and the android howled in pain. "My name is…my name is…Android 11!" the button was hit again and the android cried out in pain. The process was painful but had to be done, this guy's memories were all locked away, and he was going to see them set free. "Tell me your name!"

One final push of the button and the android cried out. "Yamcha!"

"Memory restored!" the computer spoke, and Kakarot unhooked Yamcha from the pod. "My name is Yamcha, I tried to fight against the red ribbon army but they captured me and they…" he broke down crying.

Kakarot pulled him into a hug. "It's alright now, I'm here now tell me everything." He stroked Yamcha's hair and let him cry. He was a desert thief until he met a man named Gohan, he set Yamcha on the right path and he became a skilled martial artist. He had learned about the dragon balls far to late, the red ribbon army made one wish already and the second one gave them the power to take over the world.

Many martial artists tried to stand up to them, but they were either captured or destroyed, and those who were captured did not hold a happy fate, many didn't survive the experiments Dr. Gero put them through and those who did became android slaves and were forced to kill and serve on the order of the red ribbon army.

Yamcha remembered everything he was forced to do, it was like waking up from a nightmare and it was all real. Yamcha had been forced to kill Gohan, he wept for the loss of his master and all the innocent lives he had taken. He cried himself to sleep and Kakarot held him all night long.

He realized that the androids were being controlled by remote towers, and that these towers were what caused the initial interference, he could get his scouter to work, but sending a report back to Planet Vegeta was impossible. 'So I'm alone on a planet that has been taken over by an evil group, I have no idea who my opponents will be and have no way to call home for back up, sounds like fun to me!'

-At the red ribbon base-

"Sir Android 11 has gone offline!"

"What?! Just what is that fool doing, detonate him at once," Red ordered and the soldier pressed a few buttons. "Sir the bomb is unresponsive, it has been deactivated sir!"

"Who the hell are we dealing with?" the commander growled. "Send a scouting team with Android 9, have him investigate immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview

Yamcha is done feeling depressed, and wants to help Kakarot bring down the Red Ribbon army. He gives Kakarot a new name, as he reminds him of his late master. He is given the name Goku! They work together and begin to set people free.

End preview


End file.
